Physical fitness and health concerns are among the areas of highest concern among Americans today. More than ever, people are frequenting health clubs and performing exercise routines at home in order to lose weight, improve muscle tone and maintain a healthy lifestyle. Often such workouts are intended for general body strengthening or rehabilitation after surgery.
Whatever the reason, there are literally thousands of different machines designed to strengthen and improve various muscle groups. Such machines strengthen arm and chest areas, while others concentrate on biceps and triceps areas, and yet others concentrate on back and shoulder or leg areas. Accordingly, equipment manufacturers are constantly looking for new exercise equipment designs which not only maximize workouts but provide such workouts to a maximum number of body areas. The development of the exercise resistance machine fulfills this need.
Various attempts have been made to provide a resistance rowing machine. Examples of these attempts can be seen by reference to several U.S. patents. U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,378, issued in the name of Jones, describes a rowing machine. This patent discloses an exercise machine having a flywheel and a one (1) way clutch. This patent does not disclose a stretchable resistance element or a kneepad assembly to provide oblique muscle exercises.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,800, issued in the name of Duke, describes a rowing machine. This patent discloses an exercise machine having a reservoir of water and a paddle assembly in order to provide resistance. This patent does not disclose a stretchable resistance element or a kneepad assembly to provide oblique muscle exercises.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,242, issued in the name of Watterson, describes an exercise apparatus resistance system. This patent discloses an exercise machine having a fluid cylinder connected to a moveable block and tackle in order to provide resistance. This patent does not disclose a stretchable resistance element or a kneepad assembly to provide oblique muscle exercises.
While these machines fulfill their respective, particular objectives, each of these references suffer from one (1) or more disadvantages. Many such machines are not suited for allowing independent motioning in respective arcuate paths to exercise oblique muscles. Accordingly, there exists a need for an exercise resistance machine without the disadvantages as described above. The development of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional solutions and in doing so fulfills this need.